Regalo
by dushenka
Summary: Nada como la navidad para sacar a flote las sensaciones y sentimientos que guarda nuestro corazón. Cada acción, cada gesto, cada caricia tiene significado, depende de cada quién el transmitirlo correctamente. Y los regalos no son la excepción, y aunque la intención es lo que cuenta, este no es el caso. Parte del reto #MasRetosComoEste, los rewies ayudaran a decidir al ganador.
1. Regalo

Otro fic de este reto que tengo con HiragizawaD, dependiendo de sus rewies se decidirá el ganador. Cada una tiene una lista con diferentes puntos y temáticas que tenemos que llevar a cabo, yo no daré a conocer mi lista ya que arruinaría la diversión; así que me basaré en los comentarios que me dejéis aquí y los que me hagais más directamente para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o tengo que cambiar de táctica.

Les agradezco de ante mano por leer. Espero lo disfruten.

 _Historia sin fines de lucro._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen._

 **REGALO**

24 de Diciembre

 _Ranma:_

 _Por favor encuéntrate conmigo en el balcón de mi habitación después de la fiesta._

 _Atte: Akane_

Ranma permaneció cinco minutos más mirando la nota que tenía en la mano preguntándose si no se trataría de alguna broma, era extraño que Akane le hiciera una petición semejante; es cierto que su relación avanzaba perfectamente, lento pero seguro, pero, por otro lado, la nota era autentica de eso no tenía duda alguna, a estas alturas ya se conocía muy bien la letra de su prometida y era obvio que la nota había sido escrita por Akane, lo que lo dejaba como en el principio, ¿por qué Akane lo citaba en el balcón de su habitación, sobre todo tan tarde? Era obvio que la fiesta terminaría después de medianoche. _¿Qué podrá ser?_

\- Ranma, ¿ya estás listo? – Sin esperar respuesta Nabiki entro en la habitación, después de dar un vistazo le preguntó con mucha curiosidad -¿qué es eso?

-Nada.

\- Bueno de todas maneras no estoy muy interesada, a menos claro que sea un secreto.

\- No lo es – se conocía al dedillo esa expresión y sabía que era mucho mejor tener a su cuñada de su lado o por lo menos sin causar su caída. Con un suspiro le tendió la nota.

\- Vaya, vaya, hasta que por fin Akane se decidió a llevar un paso más allá su relación contigo –dándole una mirada apreciativa añadió –deberías ponerte ropa interior limpia, ya sabes – y con ese comentario revelador salió de la habitación.

Ranma no podía estar más avergonzado, no creía que Akane lo citara para… algo así, ¿no es cierto? Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, aunque fue en vano. Ya de por si era difícil convivir día a día con su prometida sin imaginarse cosas subidas de tono, ya hasta prefería ser mujer porque así era más fácil dominar sus impulsos, no necesitaba que su cuñada le metiera ideas pervertidas en la cabeza. _¡Demonios!_

La fiesta de noche buena fue perfecta. Ya había empezado a notar que las "amiguitas" de su prometido se comportaban cada vez menos como unas acosadoras; casi podía pensar en ellas en términos normales, sólo casi. Entonces diviso a su novio al otro lado de la estancia, observándola. Se sonrojo. En ese momento Kasumi termino de despedir a los últimos invitados.

\- Menos mal que todo estuvo muy bien- dijo Kasumi a Akane en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

\- Si, y todo gracias a ti hermana, eres una gran anfitriona. – Kasumi le regalo una sonrisa tímida y se alejó para empezar a recoger las mesas, aunque después de unos minutos su padre y su tío la convencieron para retirarse a descansar, ya mañana se dedicarían a arreglarlo todo.

Después de darse las buenas noches todos los ocupantes de la casa se dispusieron a irse a sus habitaciones a descansar, todos excepto el único chico de la familia quién decidió irse al tejado unos minutos para darle tiempo a su prometida de llegar a su habitación y arreglarse para su encuentro. ¿ _Arreglarse para su encuentro?_ Pero ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Akane no tenía que arreglarse ni nada por el estilo, ellos no iban a tener una cita romántica ni de otra índole, ni nada de eso, nada de nada.

 _Qué frustración._

En todo caso sólo pudo esperar escasos cinco minutos, ya no podía contener su curiosidad. Y además aun no le daba su regalo de navidad, el cual ya era una especie de tradición entre ellos. Llego al balcón justo cuando Akane salía por la puerta cristalera. Antes de poder decir nada, Akane se acercó a él y le entrego un pequeño paquete envuelto con papel colorido referido a la navidad.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Tu regalo de navidad – dijo Akane algo sonrojada.

\- Yo… yo también te he traído algo, no es la gran cosa así que no te emociones – y le tendió el paquete que traía.

Un paquete aún más pequeño que el que ella le había dado pero mucho más pesado. Akane lo miro y él señalo el regalo diciéndole con la mirada que lo abriera. Cuando lo hizo algo relució en el interior, Akane lo saco y se fijó en el bonito collar que tenía entre las manos. Una fina cadena de oro con una piedra incrustada en el centro, un topacio natural azul. Un topacio que reflejaba a la perfección la tonalidad de su cabello, a pesar de ser de noche había suficiente luz de luna para notarlo. Akane sonrió encantada.

\- Podrías ponérmelo, ¿por favor? – le entrego la cadena y se giró. Ranma estaba muy nervioso, trago grueso, se acercó a ella y le puso el collar. Por un instante sus manos tocaron la piel de su cuello. Los dos se estremecieron. Cuando Ranma le dijo que estaba hecho ella volvió a girarse para quedar de frente, estaban muy cerca, casi tocándose, entonces ella se armó de valor y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Gracias.

Ranma sólo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba pensando en qué decir cuando ella volvió a hablar.

\- ¿No vas a abrir tu regalo?

\- Claro – respuesta demasiado rápida, su nerviosismo se delató.

Con algo de impaciencia abrió el paquete, era bastante ligero así que no tenía ni idea de lo que podría ser. Cuando por fin lo abrió y vio su contenido se quedó de piedra.

\- Esto… - no podía articular palabra, era sencillamente el mejor regalo que jamás nadie podría darle, sólo ella. La miró a los ojos. - ¿Por qué?

\- Sé lo que significa para ti, ya te lo dije antes, me gustas tal como eres, pero sé que para ti es importante, me hubiera gustado dártelo antes pero no había podido juntar todo el…

No pudo terminar de hablar.

Sin previo aviso Ranma la envolvió con sus brazos y la besaba frenéticamente en la boca. Aunque sería más preciso decir que trataba de devorarla. Impregno el beso de todo lo que sentía.

Era más que un beso.

Era una declaración.

Las palabras eran insuficientes pero el beso, el beso era perfecto. Posesivo. Dulce. Embriagador. Y ella lo sintió, lo sintió en lo más profundo de su ser, y no sabía qué hacer, jamás nadie la había besado así; jamás nadie podría besarle así, sólo él.

Abrió la boca para tratar de decirle que fuera más lento pero eso sólo sirvió para que él se adueñara más de su boca y metiera la lengua para saborearla mejor. Akane se sintió desfallecer, literalmente las rodillas le fallaron y habría caído al piso de no haber sido por el fuerte agarre que Ranma ejercía en su cintura. Él aprovecho su debilidad y la acerco más a su cuerpo enfebrecido. No importaba su falta de experiencia, no importaba su nerviosismo, no importaba nada más que la mujer que tenía entre los brazos, porque _¡oh sí! Akane era toda una mujer._ Con algo de dificultad se separó de ella lo justo para susurrarle

\- Es el mejor regalo que he recibido hasta ahora.

Y volvió a besarla.

 **#MasRetosComoEste**

 **#VaElSegundo**


	2. En el bosque de la China

_**Después de casi un año de ausencia aquí les dejo la continuación de este fic. No estaba planeado así pero espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Dedicado ciento por ciento a HiragizawaD. Porque siempre me motiva a escribir, a sacar lo bueno y lo malo de mí.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Sólo para mayores de edad.**_

* * *

 **Cap. II**

En la sala de entrenamiento del Dojo Tendo.

 _¿Cómo debería preguntárselo?, no quiero parecer un pervertido._

-¡Demonios!

Ranma estaba practicando sus golpes mientras pensaba qué manera sería más correcta para invitar salir a su prometida, no en una cita, suponía que para ese momento ellos ya habían pasado de eso. No podía volver a encontrarse con ella a solas por la noche, no, la última vez había faltado poco para que terminara violándola en el balcón de su habitación. Se estremeció. _¿Qué demonios le pasaba?_

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Solo estas ahí viendo el altar.

-¡Mamá!- estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos que ni siquiera estaba entrenando como era su costumbre, y, lo que era peor, su madre lo había descubierto viendo a la nada.

Nodoka sabía perfectamente qué le pasaba a su hijo, no por nada era su madre, y aunque tenían relativamente poco tiempo de convivir juntos como madre e hijo ella ya lo conocía muy bien; y últimamente su hijo estaba muy distraído pensando en su novia a la que no podía dejar de mirar siempre que tenía la oportunidad.

-¿Sabes? Ya tienes 18 años.- Ranma sólo la miro muy fijamente.- lo que quiero decir es que es normal que estés así.

 _¿Acaso su madre sabía? No, no podía ser, nadie sabía que él y Akane casi… ¡NO!_

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso?

-Me refiero- Nodoka suspiro como si estuviera a punto de explicarle algo muy importante a un niño pequeño que no tiene aún la capacidad necesaria de entender. –Ya hace algún tiempo que llegaste a vivir a esta casa, te has acostumbrado a ella, a las personas que viven en ella, no creas que no recuerdo lo triste que estuviste cuando te fuiste a vivir conmigo.

-Yo no…

-Por favor, soy tu madre- entonces se sentó en el suelo y le señalo el lugar que estaba a su lado para que él hiciera lo mismo –Sé que quieres a Akane – Ranma enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo y bajo la mirada – No sé qué pasó entre ustedes últimamente pero están… diferentes. Eres un poco más atento, estas al pendiente de ella. No quiero incomodarte, yo no voy a presionarte como tu padre y el señor Tendo lo hacen, yo creo que ustedes tomaran una decisión cuando estén listos, pero Ranma no debes dejar de lado lo que sientes sólo por creer que eso te hace débil, los lazos que guardamos, los sentimientos que están aquí- ella se acercó y toco su pecho justo a la altura del corazón – no pueden sino más que fortalecernos.

-Yo… - _¿Cómo decirle que la quiero?, Es cierto ya se lo dije una vez pero entonces creí… ella estaba…casi la perdí._

-La vida es muy corta hijo mío, no debes darle a las dudas más tiempo del que merecen, la vida se nos va en un suspiro, debes correr riesgos y afrontar las consecuencias sean buenas o malas, yo siempre te apoyare en todo lo que hagas, y Akane estará contigo estoy segura.

Ranma levanto la vista al rostro de su madre, a sus ojos. Ella tenía razón. _La vida es muy corta_ , él mejor que nadie lo sabía, ya estuvo a punto de perderla una vez, no podía, no permitiría que volviese a pasar, mucho menos por su cobardía y estupidez.

-Gracias mamá.

Nodoka le tomo la cara entre las manos y le dio un cálido beso en la frente – Adelante hijo.

Ranma se levantó, había tomado una decisión.

Parada viendo el cielo nocturno se encontraba Akane pensando en cual podía ser la razón de la inactividad de su prometido. Ya hacía cinco días que le había dado su regalo, _el mejor_ según sus propias palabras, pero si eso era cierto ¿por qué no…? _Tal vez esté esperando a que pase año nuevo._ Volvió a suspirar, no podía seguir en el balcón viendo a la nada tratando de entender a Ranma, él debía de tener sus razones. Entro en su habitación y se metió en la cama, a la mañana siguiente empezaría el ajetreo de los preparativos de año nuevo, esta vez la familia había decidido pasarlo tranquilamente, se organizaría una salida al templo para rezar y pedir por buena fortuna para el año que estaba por llegar. Se quedó dormida y soñó con Jusenkyo.

-No fue un sueño, es, un recuerdo.- sonrió. Le encantaba revivir ese recuerdo una y otra vez. La primera vez que Ranma había confesado sus sentimientos.

Mientras se levantaba vio moverse una hoja en su escritorio. Lo tomó, era una nota de su prometido.

 _Te veo en el laberinto del parque a las 4:00 p.m._

 _R._

-¿Qué podrá ser? _¿Por qué precisamente ahí?_

Estaba en el parque, en la entrada del laberinto, se había puesto una camisa blanca tipo china, muy parecida a la roja que usaba usualmente, sólo que esta era sin mangas, creía que lo hacía ver más maduro, más apuesto. Llevaba sólo una flor blanca con rosa en el extremo de los pétalos; después de todo no era necesario un gran ramo cuando una sola flor expresaba muy bien lo que sentía, a no ser que el de la floristería lo hubiese engañado con el significado de la dichosa flor. _¿Amor y compromiso? ¿Eso era?_ Miraba la flor como si esta pudiese responderle. Esperaba sentirse incomodo con la perspectiva pero era todo lo contrario.

-Hola, ¿llevas mucho rato esperando?

Akane no había querido vestirse muy formal o elegante, no sabía si ésta sería una cita en toda regla, después de todo era Ranma el que la había 'invitado'. Pero aun así el vestido que había elegido para la ocasión era muy bonito en su sencillez, completamente blanco y sin mangas resaltaba la esbeltez de su cuello, mientras que la cinta debajo del pecho remarcaba la redondez de sus senos.

Estaba preciosa.

-Esto… no para nada, yo también acabo de llegar - _¡Demonios! No tengo idea de que más decir._ – esta flor es para ti.

Akane la tomo de la mano que tímidamente se la ofrecía. – Gracias, es muy bonita. ¿Sabes qué flor es?

-Lisianthus

-Vaya, sí que tiene un nombre extraño, pero es muy bonita.

Ranma sólo asintió, parecía como si ella estuviese tratando de llenar el silencio que se formaba entre los dos, no podía seguir así, la había invitado con un objetivo en la mente y no podía fallar.

-Akane… ¿te parece si caminamos por el laberinto?

Sonriendo lo tomo de la mano –Vamos.

Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de las demás personas que también paseaban por el laberinto disfrutando de una agradable tarde invernal, Ranma se detuvo y se giró para quedar frente a Akane.

-Supongo que te preguntas el por qué te pedí que vinieras – Akane sólo asintió - Quiero pre… preguntarte algo y no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera.

Era pleno invierno pero él se moría de calor, estaba sudando.

-¿Qué es? – Akane estaba intrigada, ¿qué podía tener a Ranma tan tenso?

-Yo… bueno tú… es decir… - _¿Por qué no puedo decírselo? Es una simple pregunta. Basta de ser un cobarde._ – Lo que quiero saber es si tú quisieras venir conmigo a Jusenkyo.

 _¿Qué? ¿Quería que yo lo acompañara?_

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasa con tío Genma?

-Entenderé si tú no quieres acompañarme.

-¡No!, es decir, sí quiero ir contigo – Akane se ruborizo y bajo un poco la mirada – Es sólo que supuse que irías con tío Genma.

-¿Por eso me diste dos boletos en lugar de uno?- ella sólo asintió –Bueno pues yo quiero ir contigo.

Akane sentía que flotaba y de repente lo abrazo –Sí voy contigo- y lo beso en los labios.

Fue un beso casto y tierno lleno de amor.

 _Esta reacción, en definitiva me gusta._

Después hablar y acordar que lo mejor sería no decirle a nadie de su inminente viaje, y mucho menos al lugar al que viajaban, decidieron que partirían la madrugada de año nuevo ya que por las celebraciones todos se acostarían tarde y no se levantarían antes de mediodía del día siguiente, dejarían una nota a Kasumi donde le explicarían todo ya que creían que era bueno que una persona conociera toda la verdad y les ayudara a ocultar lo más posible su huida.

Sólo esperaban que esta vez las cosas salieran como ellos esperaban.

La madrugada de año nuevo

-¿Estas lista?- Ranma estaba en la entrada trasera de la casa Tendo con su novia a un costado viendo hacia la casa.

-Sí- La tomo de la mano.

-Vamos entonces.

Ya hace un rato que había amanecido, habían tomado un transporte que los conduciría a la costa y de ahí tomarían un barco con rumbo a china donde tomarían otro transporte que los acercara lo más posible a la región de Quinghai y de ahí al monte Kensei donde se encontraban los manantiales malditos.

-El barco no sale hasta dentro de dos horas, ¿por qué no comemos algo mientras esperamos?- pregunto Ranma

-Me parece bien, vi un puesto de ramen cuando veníamos hacia aquí, ¿te apetece?

-Por mí está bien

Al contrario de lo que había creído la presencia de Akane no le estaba causando inconveniente alguno, estaban muy a gusto en compañía del otro, suponía que a eso se refería su madre cuando le había dicho que ya tenía dieciocho años, ambos estaban madurando y dejando atrás las peleas absurdas. Suponía que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad y estrechar más los lazos con su prometida, quería hacerla formalmente su novia.

Cuando llegaron a Jusenkyo ya habían alcanzado tal grado de entendimiento que no necesitaban decirlo todo con palabras, eso sí las peleas no faltaban pero éstas eran más por costumbre que por otra cosa, después de todo Ranma había encontrado fascinante hacer enojar a su novia para luego reconciliarse con ella con uno o varios besos, dependiendo del enojo; y Akane encontró que lo mejor de las peleas eran las reconciliaciones. Si acaso el único verdadero problema que tenían era durante la noche, ambos se ponían sumamente nerviosos y trataban de no dormir de cara al otro pues se avergonzaban demasiado, después de todo eran adolescentes y las hormonas estaban a la orden del día, lo peor era que mientras más se acercaban a la montaña más frio se sentía así que se habían visto obligados a dormir en la misma tienda de campaña para generar más calor, aunque Ranma ya estaba lo suficientemente caliente, pero se había prometido respetar a su novia y no hacer nada hasta que volviera a ser un hombre completo.

-Por fin hemos llegado.

-Bienvenidos honorables huéspedes –los saludo el guía y encargado de los manantiales para nada sorprendido de verlos ahí – hace tiempo de no verlos.

-Nos alegramos de verlo, ¿cómo está Plum?- le pregunto Akane

-Ella está muy bien, haber crecido mucho desde la última vez que estuvieron aquí. Supongo están muy cansados y hoy ya ser muy tarde, mañana los llevare al estanque del hombre ahogado.

-Pero…

-Está bien Ranma ya esperaste mucho, un día no hará la diferencia y esta vez no nos iremos hasta que estés curado.

-Bien

-Sólo que mi casa aquí ser pequeña, ¿no importa compartir habitación?

Ambos jóvenes se ruborizaron. Ranma fijo la mirada en su novia diciéndole que ella decidía.

-No… no hay problema, hemos viajado los dos solos después de todo.

-Cierto que ser prometidos y los dos adultos ahora entonces no haber problema.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy temprano [Ranma no había dormido en realidad], tomaron un desayuno rápido y salieron con rumbo a la posa del hombre ahogado, la cual era la más alejada, más cerca al monte Fénix que al Kensei, por lo que era sumamente peligroso ya que habrían de pasar por muchísimas posas antes de poder llegar a ella, por lo que Ranma insistió en que Akane los esperara en la casa del guía, ella no estaba muy de acuerdo pero comprendía que si iba sólo sería una gran distracción para su prometido ya que no dejaría de estar al pendiente de ella así que de mala gana accedió a esperarlos en la casa.

-Volveremos para el atardecer.

-Ranma por favor ten cuidado- Él sólo asintió, y dándole un apretón de mano se marchó.

 _Por fin volveré a ser normal._

 **7:00 p.m.**

-Estamos de vuelta.

Como un rayo Akane se le echo encima y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Ya empezaba a preocuparme- Ranma le devolvió el abrazo y aspiro su aroma con fuerza.

-Ya soy normal- le susurró al oído- Gracias.

Entonces entro el guía y el momento se rompió, Akane lo soltó pero Ranma no dejo que se alejara del todo.

Cenaron a gusto, contando anécdotas y riéndose de vez en cuando, el ambiente era de felicidad. Se acostaron temprano ya que los huéspedes habían decidido emprender el viaje de regreso al día siguiente, Ranma no quería estar más tiempo del necesario ahí y mucho menos estando con Akane.

 **Después de un día de viaje. En algún lugar de China.**

-Me parece que éste es un buen lugar para acampar.

-Si, además pronto lloverá, es mejor armar la casa de campaña de una vez, no quisiera mojarme.

-Al menos ya no me convierto en chica.- Ranma estaba muy feliz y no podía ocultarlo, a cada momento hacía alusión al fin de su maldición.

-Si pero eso no te salva de un resfriado y no sabemos qué tan lejos este el próximo pueblo.

Una vez dentro de la casa de campaña se dispusieron a dormir, no pasó más de media hora cuando el cielo empezó a tronar y cayó un aguacero. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir.

-Ranma, ¿estás despierto?

-Sí

Los sonidos del bosque se habían incrementado debido a la tormenta, y el sonido del fuerte viento era más un aullido lastimero que otra cosa, ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Puedo acercarme más? Tengo un poco de frío.

-Claro- Ranma estaba nervioso- Te abrazaré si quieres

Akane asintió y se acerco más a él. Ranma la abrazo por la espalda y ella amoldo su cuerpo al de él; y entonces ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. _Vamos no seas un maldito cobarde, ahora soy un hombre completo._

-Akane…-Las palabras se le habían quedado atascadas en la garganta. De cierta manera Akane sabía qué era lo que tenía tan nervioso a su prometido y decidió ayudarle.

-Te quiero

No necesitaba decir nada más, Ranma lo entendió, se regocijo, la pego más a él y la besó.

La tormenta pasó a segundo plano en sus mentes enfebrecidas, sólo existían ellos dos, abrazados y besándose, demostrándose por fin todo el amor que sentían por el otro. Sin darse cuenta Ranma estaba encima de ella pasando sus manos por su cuerpo vestido, explorando lentamente para no asustarla; dejo de besar sus labios y la miro profundamente a los ojos, quería perderse en esos hermosos ojos.

Akane se dio cuenta entonces de lo que estaban haciendo, de lo que sucedería si no paraban en ese momento y decidió que no importaba, que ella quería continuar. Sin decirle una sola palabra le tomo la mano derecha y la llevo directamente a su seno. Una invitación, una aceptación. Ranma no podía apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos y movió su mano derecha, sintió la carne blanda amoldándose a su mano y como el pezón se endurecía a causa de su caricia, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba sentirla, piel con piel, le desato los lazos de la pijama y se la fue quitando poco a poco temiendo asustarla pero en los ojos de su prometida sólo se percibía la confianza y la determinación, eso lo éxito hasta lo indecible.

Akane estaba nerviosa, demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba dispuesta a experimentar esto con él, sabía que en Nerima jamás serían capaces de algo así, no tenían la privacidad suficiente, pero aquí, en medio de ninguna parte, sólo estaban ellos, sólo importaban ellos. Ranma ya la había desvestido del tórax para arriba y su primer impulso fue cubrir sus pechos desnudos, en cambio estiro los brazos para que su prometido se acercara y cuando éste así lo hizo llevo las manos a la camisa de dormir y se la saco por la cabeza.

-No es justo que sólo yo este desnuda- Le dijo con una sonrisa tímida en la cara.

Se devoraron. Ranma no daba tregua, quería estar con ella, estrecharla acariciarla, hundirse en ella, fundirse a tal punto de no saber donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro, pero tenía que ir despacio, era su primera vez y no quería arruinarla, sabía que tenía que hacer, después de todo era un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas y había sucumbido a ver una porno, algo que le avergonzaría admitir pero que agradecía porque así al menos no navegaba a ciegas en el mar de la pasión.

Ranma le acariciaba los pechos, el cuello, el vientre; y sin dejar de besarla introdujo su mano dentro su pantalón pijama, la acaricio sobre las bragas deleitándose en los gemidos de su prometida y notando como se endurecía cada vez más. Estaba listo, su cuerpo ya no quería esperar, quería desvestirla del todo y entrar en ella de una sola estocada, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía sólo obtener satisfacción, sabía que a ella le dolería, tal vez demasiado, no podía ser tan canalla. Cambio su posición y le bajo por completo lo que quedaba de su pijama y las bragas, estaba obscuro pero los rayos de la tormenta le otorgaban cierta visibilidad.

Era hermosa.

Akane estiro las manos para alcanzar el pantalón de él pero Ranma la tomo de las manos y volvió a recostarse encima de ella.

-Aun no.

-Pero…- no la dejo continuar

-Si lo haces no podré contenerme y tú aun no estás lo suficientemente excitada- Ella sólo lo miro- Confía en mí.

Akane lo beso.

Ranma poco a poco fue bajando, dando tiernos besos por todo su cuello hasta llegar al valle entre sus pechos, sin dejar de mirarla fue bajando hasta que tuvo su seno derecho a la altura de la boca, ella vio en sus ojos lo que pretendía y en un movimiento de invitación se arqueo para acercarle el pecho, él acepto la ofrenda y se metió el pezón en la boca. Akane no podía dejar de gemir, se sentía tan bien, su prometido le besaba, le succionaba una y otra y otra vez, ya no podía pensar sólo sentir y ¡Dios cómo sentía! Le prodigo el mismo trato a su otro seno, lo lamio y jugó con él hasta que ella instintivamente abrió más las piernas para acomodarlo en medio, para que le diera el alivio que sólo él podría darle. Bajo su mano hasta los rizos que escondían la entrada al paraíso, jugó con ellos y fricciono sus muslos con los de su prometida, aun llevaban los pantalones del pijama puestos lo que ocasionó que Akane se frotara más contra él para poder sentir su piel. Él le introdujo un dedo, ella gimió y se arqueo.

-Por favor

No sabía qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo sólo sabía que lo necesitaba, que sólo él podía aliviarla.

Esa suplica fue más de lo que podía soportar, de un movimiento se levanto y se quito el pantalón y los bóxer, estaba muy excitado y duro, seguro la lastimaría. Se recostó encima y la miro a los ojos, Akane respiraba entrecortadamente, demasiado excitada para pensar en algo coherente.

-Akane – la tomo del rostro para que lo viera a los ojos- te dolerá

Akane vio la preocupación en su rostro, estaba excitado y su cuerpo le pedía alivio pero aun así pensaba en ella, primero ella, eso la conmovió.

-Lo sé pero confió en ti, te quiero.

Entonces le beso en los labios, el descendió su cadera, ella le dio la bienvenida y abrió todo lo que podía sus piernas, se amoldaron poco a poco y cuando él estuvo en su entrada, tocándola, rozándola, ella se arqueo dándole la bienvenida.

-¡Me vuelves loco!

Y con una sola embestida entro en ella, hasta el fondo.

El dolor apareció en el rostro de Akane, se aferro al cuerpo de él para intentar calmar a su cuerpo dolorido. Ranma se sentía en el paraíso. Estaba dentro de ella, tan unidos físicamente como un hombre y una mujer podían estarlo; ella le acogía y le apretaba de tal manera que lo excito aún más; quería moverse, dar rienda suelta a su pasión, pero ella estaba inmóvil respirándole en el cuello, aferrándose a él, confiando en él. Empezó a acariciarle la espalda los costados, los pechos; ella se fue relajando y con un movimiento lento de la cadera le hizo saber que podía moverse. Él así lo hizo, lento al principio, aumentando poco a poco los envites. Hasta que ya no hubo más dolor, sólo placer, ella comenzó a moverse, a acoplarse al ritmo de su pareja, todo era nuevo para ambos y lo estaban disfrutando.

Estaban en una montaña rusa de emociones, de sensaciones, y cuando él la llevo a lo más alto aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas ella no pudo más que apretarlo, contraerse y dejarse ir. Ella aun tenía espasmos cuando él la embistió por última vez derramándose dentro de ella. Había ido al cielo y regresado, todo gracias a ella. La beso, apasionadamente, aun respiraban agitadamente pero era imposible no besarse. Entonces repentinamente termino el beso y la miro.

-Te amo.

Las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos y lo acerco a ella.

-Creí que tendría que volver a morir para escuchar esas palabras de nuevo

Él le sonrió y volvió a besarla.

Seguían unidos íntimamente y la bruma del éxtasis aun continuaba con ellos, pero tenían que hablar, dejar claras las cosas. Ranma se movió a un lado para no aplastarla saliendo de su sensible cuerpo, ella sintió un vacio enorme cuando él se retiro, pero enseguida lo siguió un sentimiento de bienestar cuando él la atrajo a sus brazos para abrazarla y arroparlos a los dos con las mantas, pues aunque hace sólo unos momentos los dos ardían en llamas afuera aun continuaba lloviendo y pronto sus cuerpos se enfriarían.

-Akane ya no quiero que seas mi prometida.

Ella se sorprendió y se sintió herida, volteo el rostro para que él no pudiera ver sus lágrimas.

-Entiendo

-No, no lo haces- la tomo del rostro y la hizo mirarlo- no te quiero más como mi prometida porque deseo que seas algo más

Ella se sorprendió y no pudo articular palabra. _¿Algo más? ¿Más que una prometida? Sólo hay algo más…_

-¿Qué…?

Él no la dejo continuar, la beso y cuando estuvo seguro que ella estaba otra vez relajada entre sus brazos le hablo

-Quiero que seas mi esposa- La miro a los ojos para que ella viera que hablaba en serio, y entonces agrego –Ahora.

Su sorpresa fue infinita

-¿Qué quieres decir con ahora?

-Quiero decir que cuando amanezca saldremos de aquí y en el primer pueblo al que entremos buscaremos un monje, sacerdote, ministro o lo que sea para que nos case.

Ella simplemente lo miro

-Sé que es precipitado y entiendo que estés sorprendida, de hecho yo lo estoy, no planee esto, pero pasó y te quiero, te quiero conmigo, cerca de mí, no puedo imaginarme llegar a casa y tener que dormir alejado de ti, no quiero tener que disimular que eres mía, completamente mía.

Eso a ella la descoloco, jamás se imagino que él haya podido planear algo así, es cierto siempre lo estaba acusando de pervertido pero nunca lo había dicho en serio, en el fondo sabe que él no es así. Pero…

 _Suya_

Se dio cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras, siempre ha sido una mujer independiente, fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo frágil, porque le necesitaba, porque le quería, le amaba. Lo beso, le transmitió todo su amor.

-Casémonos- Le dijo con lagrimas de felicidad –Pero quiero aclarar algo

-El qué

-Soy tuya- él se regocijo ante el hecho de que ella lo reconociera –pero –Frunció el seño –igualmente tú eres mío –se rio, alto y claro, una risa llena de regocijo. Se acerco a sus labios y antes de besarla le dijo

-Todo tuyo.

Y la beso.

* * *

#MasRetosComoEste


End file.
